Vampire Romance
by MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: Quinlan tends to visit this rooftop every so often to keep an eye on things. Each time, he runs into this woman...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I am so in love with Quinlan... I haven't read the books yet, can't find them anywhere to buy them. So if this seems out of character, you'll just have to forgive me. This is how I picture him so far, those who have read the books tell me if I'm dead on or not, k? I've only seen him in the show. Season 1 finale is this coming up Sunday, maybe it'll show more of him...**

**I know he wouldn't just jump into a relationship but that, my friends, is why they call it FANFICTION.**

**I don't care if he doesn't have anything to go at it with, I just want to hold him! *pitiful whine***

**I don't own The Strain or the characters, I only wish I could keep Quinlan locked in my closet.**

**((Update)): Is this REALLY the ONLY fanfiction of Quinlan?! Am I really the only one to write about him?**

* * *

><p>"We try to catch you in the night<p>

The moon shines in a different light

We see into your fragile eyes

No more time to cry"

- BlutEngel: Vampire Romance Part One

"You're here again." Quinlan heard the young woman approach him from behind on the rooftop.

He would come up here at random and every time he would find her, sitting close to the edge and reading.

"You should not come up here at night." He said without facing her.

"At night is the only time I feel comfortable enough to leave the apartment."

"Correction, you should not come up here alone at night."

She sat down in her usual spot and opened her book.

"Someone as beautiful as you can be vulnerable to many things."

"Who said I couldn't protect myself?"

Quinlan turned to face her and saw her looking up into his eyes. The wind moved her black hair out of her pale face. She stood up and approached him, slowly as if she was afraid he would run away. Her pale hand reached out and he turned around before she could touch him.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, girl."

"I don't?" She gave a quick laugh, "I know what you are and I'm not afraid."

He was attracted to this woman, one reason he would always come back when he was able.

"This won't work."

"Says you."

He turned back and looked into her piercing blue eyes. Half of him told him to run, to not get close to anyone. It would end in disaster. But the other half of him told him to go for it, he deserved to feel something at least once in his life.

She reached back up and touched his face with a gentle smile, his hand reaching up to touch hers.

"You're not afraid?"

"No."

"Then you are an idiot."

"Perhaps."

She pulled him down so their lips could meet in a gentle kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I tried... And most likely failed epically.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: I went over this chapter (Yes, its short. Sorry.)and I think I corrected all of the mistakes and such. Anyway, this was supposed to be a one-shot but a lot of people wanted me to continue this fanfiction so here it is. I'm trying...

I do not own the Strain.

* * *

><p>Winter sighed with relief when she stepped into her apartment. She loved the tons of money she made at the library but sometimes it was overly annoying dealing with the people that came in.<p>

The walk home wasn't to terribly bad but lately, with the crazy reports on the news along with Quinlan's tales, she never left home without some kind of weapon.

Once inside, the door was hastily locked behind her and her things were placed on the counter that separated the kitchen and living room.

In her room she reached into the closet and put on a black long sleeved shirt, her hair was taken down and brushed while she planned on traveling up to the roof of the apartment building as usual.

"Winter!" A voice called out.

"Yes?" She answered.

It was her roommate trying to talk to her from across the apartment, "You have a visitor in the window, again!"

Or maybe she wouldn't have to go anywhere. Maybe he'd come to her. It'd been almost a week since she had last seen him.

She smiled and walked into the living room where she saw a familiar hooded form crouched in the window, on his back was his rifle. Winter couldn't see his eyes for the shadow of his hood but she could feel his eyes on her, watching her.

"Were you aware of the two creatures making several attempts to follow you home?"

"...No." She answered with a slight narrow of her eyes, "You've been following me?"

Winter received no answer but decided not to question having someone who wanted to protect her.

He stepped down so he was standing on the floor a few feet in front of her.

"You can use the door sometime, it might be easier. Why aren't you with your group, anyway?"

Again, no answer. Quinlan approached her and put a gloved hand under her chin, moving her head up to reveal her neck. His fingers pulled the collar of her shirt over each shoulder, examining her for any kind of wounds.

"I'm fine." She smiled, "Nothing touched me on the way here."

"She won't even let ME touch her, you've got nuttin' to worry about, Mr. Quinlan." Her room mate came up behind her and attempted to nuzzle her hair, "She's a bad ass kick boxer, remember?"

"...There are things he doesn't know about me yet, Bridget."

"He doesn't know about the cage fights you used to go to? About how you'd win against WWE wannabe looking men?"

"No, I hadn't told him about that yet."

"Oh... My bad."

Quinlan wasn't always comfortable around the blonde room mate, considering she was very confident about herself and would always try to flirt with him and/or his masked partners while wearing inappropriate clothing. Bridget also had a bad habit of talking... A lot.

She worked at the nearest strip club, a job that was the exact opposite of Winter's. But together, the two made enough money to live comfortably on. Though opposites, the two were best friends.

There were so many things he did not know about the woman. Her past was a complete mystery. But Winter was smart and had wonderful taste in literature and art as well as music. He respected that and loved the conversations he had with her.

This kick boxing thing he did not know about yet. This woman was so skinny and small, she looked as if she'd break if he were to simply take her into his arms and hold her.

Now that he had some kind of personal information on her, perhaps he didn't have to watch over her and protect her...

Bridget pranced off to the bathroom so she could shower and left the two alone, finally.

"Really, you don't have to worry about me when I walk home at night. You have more important things to concentrate on."

"I could always use another fighter."

"I'll think about it."

Quinlan leaned down and put his forehead against hers before he turned around and left the way he came.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain.

It was shooting through her body and she wasn't sure what it was that was hurt in the first place.

'Dumbass! You just had to fall down the stairs, didn't you?' Winter silently scolded herself.

Things went down at the library thanks to the 'vampires' in the area becoming brave once the sun set.

'Elevator, no more stairs tonight...' She hit the up button and stepped onto the elevator when it opened. Maybe it was the fact that she had been concentrating on the pain but it only seemed to be a few seconds before she made it to her floor.

Bridget ran to Winter when she stumbled into the apartment, catching her before she could trip over the little rug they had at the door.

"Winter! What's wrong?!" She asked, lifting her up and carrying her into the living room.

The dark haired woman shook her head with a cringe, "The library was slightly trashed."

"Slightly?"

"The big, fancy window on the roof that's in the fiction area upstairs? It's not there anymore, it's shattered completely."

"The vampires?"

"Yep..."

Bridget looked her friend over, taking off her shirt that still had small bits of broken glass in it.

"I took one out but another fell through and landed on me. I fell down the stairs with it."

"From the top?! That's a lot of stairs, Winter! Something might be broken! You need to go to the hospital!"

"No."

If it was one thing she hated it was hospitals...

"I'm going to take a shower. Stacey gave me the next few days off until the window is fixed, I should be better by then."

"At least take a break from-"

"No."

Winter stood up and walked to the bathroom, Bridget seeing the horrendous bruise covering her lower back. The stripper seriously considered getting in touch with someone that could possibly help her stubborn friend...

She grabbed her phone from the couch and began to dial the one number she knew of that would lead to Quinlan.

"Gus! I need to talk to Quin. I'm not sure if its an emergency or not but I need him here now. Its about Winter."

After the shower, Winter wrapped a fluffy white towel around her and let herself collapse on her bed. The pain killers she'd grabbed from her medicine cabinet were finally kicking in and now she was just sleepy as hell. She stretched out a bit on her side and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"I didn't see any cuts but her back looks badly bruised." Bridget whispered to Quinlan on the other side of the door.

He opened the door, stepped in then shut it behind him. The room was dark all except for the moonlight shining in through the window. Quinlan approached the bed where the woman was laying still and gently moved the wet hair out of her face.

There was no wounds of any kind on her face or neck. He gently unwrapped the towel from her body and examined every inch of her. Thankfully, there were no cuts or scratches. Rolling her over, he saw her bruised back Bridget had mentioned. No open wounds or broken bones from what he could tell but there were several scars he had noticed.

He shifted her so she was once again laying on her back and placed his forehead against hers, relieved that she wasn't corrupted. Now he was focused on how beautiful she was...

Quinlan pulled the blankets up so her naked body was hidden and smoothed her hair back again.

Once he left the bedroom he was met with a very anxious Bridget.

"She's fine, just badly bruised." He said, "But she has many scars all over her body..."

"That is not my story to tell, Mr. Quinlan. One day she will tell you herself, I'm sure."

Quinlan nodded and started to leave, looking back when Gus didn't follow to see the man flirting with Bridget. Seeing his annoyed glance, Gus gave the woman a quick hug and ran to follow him.

Bridget was alone again and flopped down on the couch, "Damn I need a drink."

* * *

><p>Note: The next chapter will be longer, I promise.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I had this AWESOME fight scene typed out then BOOM! It closed out and didn't let me save it. I was pissed! So... I gave up and rushed through it. -cries-

I'm so sleepy, I haven't had any kind of sleep so forgive me if it jumps a lot or if there are mistakes x_x Please, be nice to me!

* * *

><p>"All of the strigoi were dead when we arrived. Someone else is hunting them." Gus told Quinlan, "Maybe you can recruit him too?"<p>

"Perhaps..."

"Power in numbers, man. Just jack him up like you did me."

Quinlan smirked as he nodded.

"What about your lady friend, is she better?"

The half breed frowned, he had not been able to visit her in the past two weeks. The sun would be setting soon, she would be leaving the library about now if he remembered correctly...

He knew she could take care of herself but something still worried him about her after the window incident.

Without giving Gus an answer, he turned and left. Outside he saw the sun was low enough that he could walk in the open without any harm coming to him.

"Hey!" Gus ran up beside him, "I'm not letting you go alone, what if you see some action? I ain't missing that shit!"

"Of course. Or is it because you wish to see Bridget?"

"...No idea what you're talking about."

"That's what I thought." Quinlan smirked.

"You could get hurt, too."

"Riiight..."

The sound of gunshots filled the area and the two wasted no time in running to where it originated. Halfway down an alley, they heard the shots were closer. The loud growls gave away that there were strigoi in the area, maybe the shooter needed help taking them out, or maybe he was corrupted and needed to be put down. The second thought had been happening a lot lately...

Finally making it around the corner the two saw the shooter as he shot the last strigoi that was attempting to attack him.

The man looked at the two before he took off running out of sight. Gus started to run after him but Quinlan stopped him. The man was covered in all black, a full face ski mask on his head, minus the hole for the mouth. The black snowboarding goggles over the eyes seemed a bit dramatic but gave nothing to his identity.

The man was rather muscular from what he could tell and he had one hell of an aim, all of the shots being right between the eyes.

"You're not going after him?!"

"Hmm..."

Quinlan examined the bodies of the strigoi and saw silver bullets.

"It seems this human is worthy to fight along our side as well. Perhaps you will have a partner to watch your back."

"Like I need someone watching my back."

"Do not get cocky with me. Everyone gets caught off guard every now and then."

...

"Sooo, snowboarding goggles, a mask, wearing all black with police gear..." Bridget smiled at Gus, "You have no clue who or where he is?"

"No."

"Winter, your ex hunted vampires, didn't he?"

Winter looked nervous as they spoke of this new man who hunted the vampires, "Yeah, he wasn't very nice to me..."

Gus looked up at Quinlan then to Bridget, back to Quinlan again, "Wasn't very nice? Like, what? He abuse you or something?"

"More like neglect. He cheated on me with several girls at a time." She said with shame in her eyes. She saw by Quinlan's expression that he wanted to know more so sighed, getting up and walking to her room, "I don't really want to talk about it, though."

Bridget shook her head when Winter was out of the room, "She wouldn't give it up to him so he went out with all of these other girls and screwed them instead. The only reason he went out with her was because she was a virgin and he wanted to brag about taking someones virginity. He made an attempt to rape her one night but she kicked his ass before he could even touch her."

"Fucking douche bag." Gus stood up and changed the subject after seeing Quinlan's expression.

"There are plenty of guys that hunt the vampires now, though."

"Maybe we could get info from the people in the area that saw him. We should do that while the night is still young."

Quinlan nodded and stood up, facing the closed door that Winter was behind before leaving.

Winter came out of her room after she heard it was quiet and sat down on the couch, "Bridget, Stacey said some man came in the library today. She said he was asking for books about witches."

"So...?"

"Then he asked for me by my full name. Stacey said I wasn't there because he looked like a total creeper."

...

"Yeah, we hired him to take care of the monsters that were starting to kill people in the area. He wasn't much of a talker and I'm not sure where he is now. We paid him after the job was done then he left. A woman that works at the gas station across the road was the one who told me about him."

Gus nodded at the old man in the motel next to where the masked shooter was last seen. His next stop was apparently the gas station.

Crossing the road seemed to take forever. Quinlan was already there, standing outside and nodding towards the door.

The woman behind the cash register looked bored out of her mind, flipping through a magazine and letting out a lazy, "Welcome, how are you?" when he walked in.

"I'm having a vampire problem."

"Good for you, sir."

"No, I need help getting rid of one. You got anybody for me? Someone I can get to kill these things?"

The woman nervously pulled at her light brown hair and took out a piece of paper after seeing nobody else was in the store. Quickly, a name and number was written down and the paper was folded, "I should warn you, he's kind of scary."

Gus opened the paper to see a number, above it was what he guessed was a codename: Black Swan.

"The name may sound sissy but this guy is the real deal, text him a location and a time. He will meet you there and take care of your problem."

If it was one thing Gus knew it was to not take sissy sounding nicknames lightly. He remembered the one man he was in trouble with one time named 'Sugar' and a chill ran down his spin. Such a big guy with such a sissy name.

He laughed to himself upon remembering the memory, "Thank you, ma'am!"

He walked out to see Quinlan's serious and expecting gaze.

"Good luck, man. Got his info."

"Tomorrow night we will meet him, get in touch with him later today."

...

At the library, Winter was organizing the books. Her fingers found an old one that had fallen between the wall and the book case. It took some effort on her part to finally pull it out. The thick, crusty layer of dust and mold on it suggested it had been there a while.

The title was scratched out and some of the pages were stiff. One page she saw scribblings in what seemed to be another language.

"I think this is German..." She whispered to herself, "Witches of the past..."

She moved her gaze across the room, confirming she was alone before she slid the book into her jacket. She planned on burning it later.

...

Gus arrived at the designated area and stood with his hood up against the wall of an old broken down building. Quinlan stood out of sight, in the shadows.

A quick touch on his shoulder caused him to jump and he didn't even try to play it off as he usually would. The shadow of Gus' hood hid his face.

"Black Swan?"

He received a nod.

Gus went to punch the goggles on man's face but he dodged and popped him on the head with his gun. He made several attempts to trip the mystery man but he was to quick for him in the dark. Gus was thrown against the wall and the man made an attempt to run but Gus reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket, jerking him back and punching him in the face.

Quinlan attacked him from behind, his arms forcing him to the ground but the half breed fell when his feet were kicked out from underneath him.

'Can't believe I fell for that.' He thought.

'Black Swan' flipped over, seemingly disoriented. A punch to the face from Gus made it worse.

While he seemed to be stunned from the hit, Quinlan jumped out and grabbed the man, trapping his arms behind his back. Gus then took the opportunity to punched him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

...

"He has enough gear on him..." Gus said, "Damn, this is the same room you had me tied up in! I don't feel comfortable in here."

"Quiet." Quinlan said to Gus then looked down and saw the one known as 'Black Swan' starting to regain consciousness. Slowly at first, he looked around through his black goggles then started jerking his arms, "Calm down, you are safe."

Black Swan let his head face downward slowly and Quinlan reached down to pull off the goggles with the ski mask.

Familiar blue eyes looked back up at him, pitifully and he couldn't seem to form words.

"Winter..."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: After much thought, frozenoverblackballoon posted an entry on tumblr...

"This may have spoilers to Mr. Quinlan! Proceed at your own risk!

I have been listing to The Night Eternal audio book. Quinlan's reintroduction and back story had to be my favorite parts yet. I noticed tho as I listened, that the reason why Quinlan could not "claim a woman" as his own, in the early days of his life was connected to his inability to sire children, and not to any indication that he could not partake in sex.

There is no indication that Quinlan is gender less. like other strigoi. Only that he can't procreated like strigoi. Since he was determined to be " male " at birth. The only way that he could be determined to be male at birth is if he had male genitals. Add to this. That he would eventually be given a wife, and that she and him enjoyed intimacy together.

I believe that Quinlan and other half breeds like him. Have both vampire and human sex organs, but like mules. Are sterile."

Booya! Okay, here we go...

I haven't been able to read over it and edit anything so I'm sure there are tons of typos and mistakes. Be gentle, please! ;_;

* * *

><p>"Can't you see our burning souls<br>We hide a secret deep inside  
>We show you pleasures without pain<br>Take our gift this night"

BlutEngel - Vampire Romance Part 1

...

Quinlan wrapped his arms around her tighter, both of them laying in what she had started calling their personal nesting area. He was still rather shocked by her surprising background but he couldn't complain.

_"I descend from a coven of witches who dedicated their lives to killing the strigoi. Though, someone discovered my ancestors secret, claimed them to be evil, and all but two were burned at the stake. The remaining two managed to escape." She paused when Quinlan helped her up, "Though our family has never had the best of luck. They tried keeping the bloodline pure and continued fighting the vampires but eventually they were all killed, burned alive by several of those who were helping the master. I'm the only one in my family that is left."_

The half breed had thought back and remembered a coven being mentioned by the others from time to time but he never heard anything about them in great detail.

_"What is your full name?"_

_"Winter Daniella Swan."_

Then he faintly remembered a voice from long ago, _"If you can find anyone left alive in the Swan coven you will have a loyal companion in this fight. But they are a rare find now. Originally there were thirteen, now there may be two or so in hiding but you will not discover their location."_

She was the only one of her family left...

Quinlan suddenly had the urge to protect her, to keep her hidden from any kind of danger.

"My boss at the library said an older gentleman came in looking for books about witches then asked for me by name..."

That caught his attention.

"I think maybe it was a coincidence but... She said he had a German accent."

A protective growl escaped his throat and she leaned in to nuzzle his neck in an attempt to calm him down. One hand gently touched the bruise that still pained her back, the other tangled in her dark hair and pulled her up so their lips were touching.

Winter trailed her hands up to rest on the side of his face and deepened the kiss, loving the growls escaping his throat.

"I have to admit, your growls are comforting."

"Comforting?"

"Mhmm."

He smiled and began to purr against her, feeling her relax even more in his arms.

Quinlan slipped his hand down under the black sundress she had changed into the night before. He pushed her thighs open and laid over top of her, still locked in a passionate kiss.

The half breed pulled away and nipped at her neck. He wanted to taste her blood. He was able to drink from humans without them turning but he was unsure as to how she would react.

His personal favorite area to drink from was the right femoral artery. He allowed his tongue to trace over her neck and shoulder. Relief filled him when she held him tighter.

"You won't break me. Go ahead." She said, pulling her hair away from her neck. A growl sounded and she smiled comfortingly, "You haven't had anything in a while, I can tell."

"I do not wish to frighten you."

"Quinlan, you won't frighten me. I've never done drugs, I don't drink, and I'm a virgin. My body is healthy. Let me be your blood doll."

Winter kissed him again and he moved to her neck. Gentle hands held him closer. Quinlan ever so gently held her hips against his with one hand, the other moving to the back of her neck to shift her head so he could drink without bringing her much pain.

When the stinger pierced the right external jugular vein, she gasped and closed her blue eyes. He felt her hands pull him tighter to her and he heard a lustful moan escape her pouty lips.

Her blood was delicious, the sounds she was unable to hold back were even more so. The hybrid took in her candy sweet blood very slowly, fingers of one hand once again trailing up her dress and into her panties.

She pushed her body up against his with another moan while struggling to get his gear and hoodie off of his chest so she could feel his skin against hers.

'Eager, are we?' She heard him in her mind and slowly nodded, 'We have all the time we need.'

"W-we can take it slow later, I'm anxious..." She gasped

Her dress was elastic at the top so was easily pulled down over her legs and thrown to the side. As for the wretched contraption modern day society called a 'bra,' he managed to fiddle with it and get it off of her chest.

He withdrew his tongue and threw off his own clothing before gathering her back up in his arms and forcing off her black panties.

A part of her desperately wished he would drink more of her blood, it felt amazing but she wasn't exactly sure how much more she was able to give.

She felt his fingers enter her and she let her head fall back, eyes closing with a quiet moan. Her fingers gripped his shoulders.

'Relax your body, love.'

Winter gasped and forced her muscles to relax, going limp in his strong arms. His movements were faster inside of her and she began to feel as if she were going insane from a feeling she couldn't quite describe with words. Eventually, she gave in to the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. Her screams echoed off the walls around them.

'Okay, so Quinlan has ruined masturbation for me...' She thought with a blush touching her pale cheeks, reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck.

He kissed her lips again, slowly moving his fingers out of her and replacing them with himself instead. He entered her slowly, coming to her barrier. Having her lay back on the blankets, he leaned his forehead down to hers and comfortingly held her hips.

She let out a pained cry as a tear escaped one of her eyes but she pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips to his before he could pull away.

Quinlan waited until the pain faded before he moved. He listened to her breathing and watched her closely to make sure she was in no more pain. Soon she began moving her body along with his. Her teeth bit at his neck, making him smirk at her actions. He wrapped her legs around him while he moved.

"Q-Quintus..."

Strong hands stroked up and down her sides and his thrusts became faster upon hearing his name. He licked her neck over the opening from his earlier feeding that had a small, thin stream of blood dripping down her shoulder. Leaning down so his mouth was against her ear he whispered, "Come for me, love."

That voice with the growls was the final push she needed. She came in his arms, the pleasure so great that she had trouble keeping her eyes opened to watch his beautiful red eyes as they watched her.

His growls were louder as followed her climax with his own. She felt his face in her neck when she blacked out.

...

Hours later, thunder was heard from their area underground.

Quinlan opened his eyes and saw Winter was still asleep against him, curled up with her face buried in his neck. He pulled the deep red blanket over the both of them.

"Hey, there's a flood warning for the area and I want you to know if I drown down here I'm gonna be comin' back to haunt your ass..." Gus trailed off after barging in through the door. He saw the scene before him and stopped walking, unsure of what to say, "Well, this is awkward..."

"Indeed it is."

"Uh, yeah. Flood warning. If I die-"

"You'll come back to haunt me, I heard you the first time."

"Yeah, so... I'm getting my ass above ground." He turned to walk out, muttering, "This is bullshit, vampy gets laid and I don't?"

Gus took out his cell phone and dialed Bridget's number on his way up.

Quinlan shook his head and went back to nuzzling his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I didn't read over this at all, I just wanted to hurry up and post something so people would know I'm not ignoring the fanfic xD **

**I done some research on stuff for this chapter... Half the stuff I found was disturbing and unfair.**

* * *

><p><em>"We can't let them do this! They are crushing her to death!"<em>

_"She is not afraid. We need to leave."_

_Winter was watching this horrid scene through her ancestors eyes and it was making her chest ache to the core._

_'How can a human do something like this to one of their own?!'_

_The woman didn't scream and she showed no fear, staring up at the night sky with tears in her determined eyes. The rocks being piled up over her chest refused to let her take a much needed breath. All to sudden did she seem to be going through this ancestors life in fast motion until she was reborn into what seemed like another body. Still everything was passing by her quickly until she was carrying a baby in her arms, now handing it over to a woman who she assumed was her sister._

_"Run, now!"_

_The woman escaped but Winter looked down through her ancestor's eyes and saw hands grabbing her around her wrists and waist, being forced to the ground and dragged out of the house she had been in. Everything was in fast motion only she was looking the eyes of the child she had just been holding. Now she was looking into a small pond at her reflection, now grown. This ancestor looked just like her, same hair and eyes along with the same facial features. She was wearing a dress with a little bonnet-like hat._

_Winter, as this person, stood up and walked to a small house where she saw a man and child._

_"Listen, love... A man saw you with the other two. They think you are evil and I will not just stand by and watch as you are burned alive! We need to leave."_

_"And go where? They will find us. Take the our child and run, I can save both of you by letting them catch me."_

_"No! There has to be another way for all three of us to escape."_

_A loud knock was heard on the door and she turned to look at her husband. Tears were in his eyes, it made her chest ache seeing him like this. She kissed him one last time as passionately as she possibly could, pouring all of her love into it. After, she looked down at her child and took off her necklace, placing it gently around the child's neck._

_'Wait, I have that necklace! Back at the apartment!'_

_"This wand will protect you, dearest. I love you so much! Survive..." She looked up at her husband, "Both of you. Keep her safe."_

_'A wand... So that's what that thing is. I never could figure it out...'_

_She kissed her baby on her forehead and gently pushed them to the back door. Her husband stared at her, so many emotions in his tear filled eyes, "I love you."_

_"I love you more." She closed the door with a sad sigh and ran back to the front of the house after she saw they were gone._

_The front door was opened and the men grabbed her, dragging her outside._

_Everything went black, she seemed to come to after being tied up to..._

_'Oh my God, why am I seeing this?! I don't want to experience this!' Winter screamed in her head, still looking through the eyes of her ancestor. _

_The man took the torch and approached her, a prayer on his lips._

_If it was one thing Winter was terrified off, it was fire..._

_She felt the heat and started screaming._

_"Winter!"_

_'Quintus?'_

_"Wake up!"_

...

"Winter!"

Quinlan firmly gripped his lover's arms, shaking her rather roughly now in a panic. Her screams were becoming louder and more pain-filled.

"Winter, open your eyes! Wake up!"

After what seemed like an eternity, her blue eyes shot opened in the middle of a scream. Reality didn't seem to sink it at first, her screams still sounding through the room.

"Winter, you're safe!" He said, purring a soft growl.

The noise seemed to calm her and her eyes focused on him, "Quintus..."

"I'm here, you're alright."

"I was burning..."

"It was a nightmare, you're safe."

"Not a nightmare, a memory." She let herself be held, resting against his bare chest. The feeling of his strong arms around her made her feel safe, calming her down.

Then she remembered, "I need to go back to my apartment!"

She jumped up with speed he had never seen from her before and threw on her clothes, running out. Winter felt she didn't have time to wait for Quinlan, or time to even jump in a vehicle. So, she ran.

...

When she reached the door, Quinlan had caught up to her, fully clothed and armed. It was impressive that he had to time gather all of his things and still catch up to her, or maybe she was just slow...

There was no time for the elevator, Winter ran up the stairs and ran down the hallway. She dropped the keys several times before she tried getting them in the lock but even then she couldn't quite seem to unlock the door.

Thankfully, Bridget opened it, the noise had alerted her, getting her out of bed, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Thank you!" She danced around her room mate and went straight to her room.

"What the crap is going on?" Bridget asked the half breed, who responded with a shrug as he slowly walked inside.

The two of them made it to the door of Winter's room where they saw clothes flying through the air from the closet.

"I'm confused, what's wrong?" She asked, walking in. A dress was thrown and accidentally thrown on the blonde's head, "Winter, what the hell! Hey... This is actually really cute." The long and elegant mermaid styled dress was held up, a sweetheart neckline with tank top-like sleeves that went over the shoulders. They were covered in black feathers, "Oh, Winter! This is adorable! Why don't you ever wear it?"

"Because I don't do pretty, I do comfortable and/or badass. Here, take the bag of shit it came with." A bag was thrown at her.

"Aw, Winter..."

"It was my great, great...great...great? I don't know how many greats are in there but it was one of my grandmother's..." Various types of shoes were flying from the closet, now. "Ah, ha!" Her voice was a bit muffled, "I found it!"

Bridget and Quinlan both poked their heads around the opened closet door to see Winter sitting on her knees, before her was an old jewelry box. In her hands she held a long charm of sorts that had a rather large crystal on one end, a smaller one on the other. between the two on a long bit of what looked like rock were smaller jewels decorating it.

"That thing again?" Bridget sat down next to her, "You never figured out what it was supposed to be."

"Its a wand."

"A what?"

"A wand, its been passed down through the women in the family." Winter said with a smile.

Though her smile faded when she held it up by the chain it was on. She held the wand itself several ways.

"Now that I know what it is... I have no idea how to hold it or even use it..." She threw it down with an annoyed hiss, "Why couldn't they have shown me that in the memory?! Something useful about this thing would have been nice!"

"Does it even do anything?" The blonde asked, picking it up, "Besides look pretty?"

"I don't know."

Quinlan watched the two, focused on this 'wand' Winter had freaked out over. It somehow looked familiar but he wasn't sure why, then it dawned on him, he had seen pictures of these.

"Its silver, the body of it is silver."

Of course this information was handy but she still had no idea how to use it, "I'm picturing some Harry Potter kinda crap happening with this thing."

Quinlan gave her an expression, telling her he had no idea what she was talking about.

"We'll watch the movies one day, don't worry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **This was going to be two separate chapters, a thing where you choose which one you want to go into the story line but I said, "screw it" and put them both together. I'm pretty sure I missed a lot of typos... Anyway, I threw all of my hormones into this... I kinda had to sit here and debate on if I should post it or not. Good Lord, I gotta go hide now.

Please, be gentle if you review! -pouty face- I love you...

* * *

><p>"I'm just sayin' that we need to wait and get more people for when we go out during the day."<p>

Winter pouted in the passenger seat of the vehicle, clutching her shirt together, or at least what was left of it.

"Q is not going to be happy about the German wax man feelin' you up."

"I took care of him."

Gus looked over at her, noting the blood around her neck. The chain had cut through the skin.

"Please, let me take you to a hospital or something."

"NO! I hate hospitals."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That freak had a chain around your neck, strangling you with it! For, lets see, how long was I not able to get to you? It cut into your neck, it might have done some kind of damage!"

"Gus!" She screamed a little louder than she should have, pulling at the long black scarf she was wearing as a belt, "I heal fast, I'll be okay. I can breathe and I'm not in much pain."

"And your shirt? I thought he was going to try and... I don't know... He doesn't have a dick so he can't rape you..."

"He ripped it to see my necklace. He knows that I am who he thought I was now." The wand on the chain around her neck was resting between her breast and had been under her shirt, out of sight.

Gus sped up, going back to the hideout Quinlan was located. It was only 10:00 A.M. and both of them had already gotten their asses kicked. Considering it was also Halloween, people were already dressed up and running up and down the street.

One child in a group was dressed like Dracula, making them both laugh to themselves at what they used to believe vampires were. They were so wrong.

"Please, tell me why you won't go to a hospital and I won't bug you anymore about actually going."

A sigh was given and a moment of silence passed by before she finally spoke, "The energy there, I can't take it. I can't go in a hospital without having a bad panic attack."

"What do you mean bad energy?"

"Scientists don't have a reliable way to detect this kind of thing yet and I'm not sure how to explain it." She thought for a moment, "Since I was little I have been able to sense spirits and energies around me. The energy at hospitals are so strong that it feels like... It almost feels like when you haven't eaten and you get very lightheaded and weak, I start sweating and I feel like I can't stand up. Then there is a prickly feeling, like when your arm or leg has fallen asleep only its all over. That turns into a panic attack which only makes everything worse."

Gus listened and knew the feeling she spoke of. He'd felt it once or twice in his life.

"Its so much energy trapped in hospitals, that's why it makes me freak out so bad."

He nodded at her with a quick glance before looking back at the road, "Okay, I can respect that. What about a doctor? Just going to the doctor?"

"Depends on where the doctor is located. Look, if it isn't better by this time tomorrow I will go to a doctor."

"Thank you."

Gus pulled up and ran around to help Winter out of the car. Inside they went straight to Quinlan. He watched Winter for a long time, studying her with worried eyes. With slow movements, he stood up and approached her. Slowly, he reached up and tilted her head back to examine her neck. Then he saw the shirt under her crossed arms.

"What happened?" His voice was furious yet quiet, something that made both of the humans step back.

Gus nodded to the woman next to him, "Crazy German guy snuck up on us, pushed me down onto the tracks and wrapped a chain around her neck, held her up by it."

"He caught a glimpse of my wand, ripped my shirt to see it clearly... Now he knows who I am."

Though Winter was in pain, she hid it from them both. Gus continued to obsess over her for a moment, begging for her to see a doctor then left after she became annoyed with him.

She walked over to the first aid kit in their room and cleaned the wounds on her neck before bandaging them up.

"You can't hide how much pain you are in, Winter." He said, taking the ripped shirt off of her and taking her into his arms as gently as he possibly could.

"It's not so bad now." She let him hold her, going almost limp in his arms, "Much better now that its cleaned with medicine and bandages on it."

"I should hunt him down now for trying to take you away from me."

"Not now, please." She nuzzled against his chest, "You're in control all the time, does it not get tiring?"

"Hm, I've been forced to take command and control situations for centuries."

"Then stop, just rest." Winter stripped off the long sleeved shirt he had been wearing and put her hands on his bare chest, "You're stuck in here for a while, anyway."

She led him to the bedding area where she forced him to sit. Winter just noticed how tired he looked and it made her worry.

The long black scarf around her waist was taken off and she gently pushed his arms behind his back.

Her movements were slow in case he didn't agree with what she was doing. He tensed up but seemed to relax when she gently kissed his lips. Once the scarf was tied around his wrist and hands, she leaned forward, him moving so he was leaning against the wall.

A quick wave of panic flowed through him and he was silently asking himself what the hell he was doing, letting this human do such a thing to him. But her hands on his chest again seemed to calm him down. She took off her clothing and straddled him, hugging his head against her breast, comfortingly.

It was odd, a weird feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt... Safe.

"Trust me, relax. I promise you'll feel better." She whispered with a smile that was full of nothing but love.

When he nodded, she kissed him again.

He hadn't felt this way since his wife, long ago.

Her lips on his, soon trailing down his neck, over his chest. She forced off his boots then his black pants, crawling back up to place her lips on his once more.

She reached down and took him in her hands, stroking him until she shifted. Taking him into her mouth his purrs became growls. So badly did he want to touch her but he controlled himself. He strained against the scarf that bound him. He was sure he could break free if he truly wanted too...

Winter pulled back and ran her tongue across the tip, looking up into his eyes. She felt a bit self conscious, considering she had never done this before but she had always believed that you could see how much one loved another by simply looking into their eyes. She wanted him to see how much she loved him.

She took him into her mouth again, working her hands over what she couldn't fit in. The hybrid wanted to run his fingers through her hair as she worked him.

His entire body went ridged with his climax, growls mixing with a sexy moan. His hips moved, rising out his orgasm in her mouth. When he stopped, she crawled back up and untied his wrists so he could shift and lay down next to her.

"Rest, now." She smiled.

He wanted to protest, worrying about taking care of her needs but she hushed him sternly and held him as close as possible before drifting off to sleep.

...

Waking up, his eyes saw her asleep, still against him. He took the bandages off from around her neck and saw they had healed a great deal. Her healing ability had to have something to do with her being a witch.

"Quintus?" He looked back up to her face and saw her eyes open, "Are you okay?"

"You're neck looks better. Does it still hurt?"

"Not bad, just a dull ache."

Quinlan stood up, not bothering to cover himself. His voice was low and wicked, full of hate for the one who had hurt her, "That German bastard, I should hunt him down now for trying to take you away from me."

"Not now, please." She followed him and nuzzled against his chest, "I'm okay, now. I got him in the eye with the wand. It didn't do much damage but it got him off of me and he ran. I mean, sure, I have a thing for chains but you're the only person I'd let use them on me in such ways."

Quinlan smirked, "What?"

"Y-You heard me." She laughed.

He gave her a warning gaze with a smirk plastered across his face and saw her pull nervously at her long black hair, cheeks bright pink.

"I really need to think before I speak."

Without a word, he approached her and forced his lips against hers, her arms wrapping around him only deepening the kiss.

When he pulled away, she pulled his face back down so their lips were touching again.

He only deepened it once again when they shifted, him pulling up her against him with her legs around his waist, her back against the wall. She felt him grabbing at the scarf from earlier.

He was all she could focus on, so she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until her hands were already tied in front of her. Yet, she didn't panic. She didn't feel the need to as she gazed into his intoxicating eyes. He moved towards her neck, growling, his fingers ghosting down her belly.

His teeth grazed over the tender flesh of her throat, and he purred deep ragged growl. She was pulled up against him and carried back to the bedding area where she was gently dropped to her knees. She felt her arms being lifted up to hang around his neck so her back was against his chest.

A whimper escaped her lips but it was not one of fear. His hands reached in front of her and pulled her legs apart. His fingers teased her inner thigh and slowly graced up. He was gentle when touching her, fingertips going straight for her clit.

A moan escaped her mouth and she pressed back against him. Suddenly she realized he was so much bigger than her, it was somewhat intimidating, yet sexy as hell.

But he was being careful with her, concentrating on her every reaction and her every move almost as if he were afraid he'd hurt her.

When his fingers entered her, she threw her head back against him with a pant. Moving in and out, almost elegantly, Winter thought she would go mad at one point when he would stop just before she would climax.

"Uh, Q-Quin..."

"Patience, beautiful." He chuckled gently, nipping her neck. He was determined to see her lose control.

Quinlan continued to do this several more times, stopping just before she was ready to come. It was torture.

"Quintus, please!" She cried.

"What is it you want?"

"I... I... Y-you..." Winter blushed even more.

"What is it you want from me, love?"

His fingers were teasing her inner thighs again, avoiding the one area she wanted him to touch.

"I... Uhh..."

His fingers were teasing her breasts now, making it even harder to form words.

"Tell me what it is you need, beloved."

"I-I n-need you in-inside me!" She finally answered with a gasp.

With quick movements, he pulled her closer to him and let himself enter her. Her moans became louder and he was still once he was completely inside of her. His hands gripped her hips when she started to wiggle and move around in an attempt to satisfy herself.

Quinlan chuckled again, teasing her some more, "I'm inside of you, was there something else you wanted?"

"Q-Quin... Please! J-just fuck me..." Her words were surprising even to herself but Quinlan smirked and responded in kind, moving within her.

She wasn't far from her release, thanks to all of his teasing that made her overly sensitive and desperate. She came with a loud scream, arching her back. His lips nipped at her shoulder before he took her tied arms out from around his neck and let her gently fall to the blanket before him while he still moved, gentle and slow.

Her cheek against the bed and her hips up for him, her hair was plastered to her face from sweat, but managed to speak in a weak voice when she was able.

"Quintus... I want to see you, I want you t-to hold me..."

Gentle yet strong hands rolled her over so she could look into his red eyes. He brushed the hair out of her face before he pulled her tied hands up and around his neck so she was hugging him, like before only this time she was facing him.

She made sure her eyes looked into his, wanting him to see the love she had for him yet feeling a bit embarrassed because she was sure she looked ridiculous.

"You look beautiful, love."

Her response was a whimper and his lips devoured hers when he started moving faster. He felt his climax approaching as a second one began to rise in her.

"I love you..." She muttered, "So much..."

"I love you, too."

Then she found release, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back. He followed shortly after hers, growling loudly against her neck, stinger coming out just long enough to stroke over her skin. Laying her back on the pillows, she refused to let him move off of her, hugging him with her bound arms.

"Don't go." Her voice was weak.

Quinlan reached up and untied her hands where she could hug him freely. Her fingernails gently scratching his back relaxed him to the point of falling into a light sleep. They still had a few hours until the sun set, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **I think I corrected it all... I was dead sleepy and high on tons of candy and sugar. I hope this makes sense.

* * *

><p>"You just <span><em><strong>HAD<strong>_ to follow that thing in here, didn't you?!"

"Uh, you didn't have to run in here with me, Winter."

"Damnit, Gus! I sure as hell wasn't staying out there by myself!"

Winter clutched to the back of Gus' shirt, burying her face in it. When they had decided to kill the strigoi in the carnival area they did not expect it to end up like this.

Not only did they run in to a corrupted clown, but they were chased in here...

"A maze of fucking mirrors..." Gus shook his head, "You have got to be shittin' me."

"Just break the mirrors and get us out!" Winter said ready to kick one of the mirrors over.

"No, no, no!" Gus stopped her, gripping her wrist, "Seven years bad luck if you break a mirror and there are shit tons of them in here."

Winter gave an annoyed sigh, "Fine."

"Besides," Gus said, a cocky grin on his face, "This ain't so bad."

A mirror behind them broke and they both turned to see the damned clown strigoi again.

"Damn, he caught up to us." Gus aimed his pistol and shot, only discover that the vampire clown was a reflection in one of the mirrors. The real one was in the room with them, but neither could tell which one was the real thing.

"Damnit! 7 fucking years!" He spat.

Winter took out her gun, praying that Quinlan would show up soon.

"Gus, its almost time for the sun to set. W-won't they be waking up about now?"

"Don't freak out, we got this!"

"No, we don't!"

"Yes, we do!"

Trisha aimed and pulled the trigger, hitting the real clown in the head. When it hit the ground she sighed in relief, "Gus..."

She received no answer and Gus was no where to be seen.

"G-Gus?!" She panicked, "This shit is so not funny! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here."

She heard him but she didn't see him...

"I wish Quinlan was here! We never should've come here without him! What made you think the Master was in here, anyway?! God, I feel sick..." Winter leaned against one of the mirrors. Disoriented, she looked around and saw many reflections of her friend and partner but she didn't see the real him.

A crash of a mirror was heard before a loud, "Ow..."

"What the crap are you doing?!"

"Trying to find you! I tried to grab you... Apparently that wasn't you! Where the hell are you?!"

Winter huffed and punched the mirror she had been leaning against. She didn't feel her knuckles when they were cut opened but once the mirror fell and completely shattered, she saw Gus standing before her. Cautiously, he reached out and poked her.

"Stop that..." She gave him a warning glare, if it was one thing she hated it was being poked.

"Just had to be sure."

Winter rolled her eyes and spotted another doorway, "There! Is that the way out?"

"Only one way to find out."

The two ran through but it was pitch black. Gus pulled out a flashlight, having to pop it a few good times for it to fully stay lit up. When he pointed it in front of him Winter heard him squeal a short, somewhat girly squeal and he dropped the flashlight.

"What's wrong?!" She jumped.

Gus didn't answer, instead rubbing a hand over his nose and shaking his head. He pointed in front of him and Winter saw a manikin.

"Damn thing... Wait..." He moved and used the flashlight to look around the room. It seemed to be a storage unit of some sort, and it happened to be storing manikins, "This wasn't in the job application when I signed up."

"It might have been, all you focused on was the 'money' part."

The manikins in the far corner were knocked over and piled up. Gus could easily count about twenty of them-

"Gus, they aren't manikins."

"In the corner?"

"Yes! Wait, did you hear that?"

"Shit..."

**...**

Quinlan ran as fast as he possibly could, annoyed that his two sun hunters ignored his demands to stay. He had told them that they would all go together. Several of his other vampire partners were behind him, breaking up into groups to surround the area.

Once in the middle of the area, he caught a faint scent that he recognized as the exotic smell of Winter's shampoo. Upon following it, he found a trail of red blood that seemed fairly fresh.

The scent took him to a dark doorway and once he was inside he had to question his faith in humanity.

'Mirrors? A maze of...mirrors? How is this entertaining?'

With a growl he kicked the mirror, knocking it to the floor. Elbowing the others, pushing some over with his gun as he made his way through. The commotion caught the attention of the strigoi in the structure. He easily took them out, only having trouble when two came up from behind.

Quinlan flipped the biggest one over his shoulder, shoved the barrel of the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger before he headbutted the last one. The strigoi, caught off guard, stumbled backwards. Quinlan had time to turn around and nail the creature between the eyes.

Various growls were heard outside but he sensed they were being taken care of by his silent partners. He continued on his way and ran through the doorway on the other side of the room where he discovered manikins laying all over the floor, a few were standing.

He wasn't surprised when one of the manikins turned around and charged at him. One quick shot was the end of him, or her, he couldn't tell.

A few steps forward and he found the flashlight, still turned on.

Something wasn't quite right. He sniffed the air again and caught the fresh yet very strong scent of blood. Gus and Winter were no where to be seen.

"Q!"

He heard Gus' voice and ran to where it had originated which was just outside the storage room. He ran down the few steps then jumped down the drop off. It was a good seven to eight feet before his feet hit the ground. When he saw the man he noticed a big bruise forming on his head with blood running down over the back of his neck. There was no doubt that he had a concussion.

Quinlan caught him just before he fell to the ground, dizziness overtaking him.

"I'm okay, just give me a minute..."

He reached up a hand and examined Gus' head. He would need a doctor of some sort to check this out, a hospital trip was definitely in his future.

"O-okay, maybe I need more than a minute." Gus stuttered after a failed attempt in standing up.

"You're going to a hospital. Where's Winter?"

"I... I don't know. She ran that way. We fell, she hit her head on the concrete. I hit the damn railing. She can't be far, go! Go get her, I'll be alright."

Quinlan took off around the corner as soon as he heard a gunshot. There he saw Winter, standing before several strigoi bodies. She seemed to be fine, until she turned around.

"Quintus?" She started to fall but was caught by his arms.

Once she had turned to face him he saw red pouring over her face, some soaking her hair, dripping off of the lose strands and onto the ground. It was running down her neck, over her chest and staining her shirt.

"Winter, you should've waited for me! Both of you!"

"S-sorry..." She lost consciousness and Quinlan picked her up gently, turning to see Gus stumbling up behind him.

"You two are going to a hospital. Now."

"S-she's not going to like that..."


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I hope this makes sense. I'm so tired x_x I don't own The Strain.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room of the hospital, all Quinlan could smell was medical supplies. It wasn't an unpleasant smell but he had certainly smelled better things.<p>

The waiting area was empty all except for him and Bridget. The blonde had forced her way into the ER when she walked in, no one could stop her. So Quinlan leaned against the wall next to the doors, arms crossed and his hood covering most of his face.

"Um... Mr. Quinlan?" The doctor came out, sounding unsure about saying the name. When Quinlan approached him he started talking, "He said to call you that, you just don't seem like the 'Mr.' type. We have checked over both of the patients you brought in."

"How are they?"

"Augustin just left x ray, we were checking for a spinal injury. Thankfully, he doesn't have one and he seems rather eager to leave. He seemed confused several times when we were speaking with him and there was some vomiting which can be quite common with a concussion. He needed stitches but he should be fine." The doctor pushed his glasses up over his nose, "Miss. Swan has a severe concussion and blood loss. She keeps having panic attacks and trying to leave. She was saying something about energies around her... Do you know what she is talking about?"

Quinlan remembered she hated hospitals, hate being an understatement, but she never told him why.

"I know what she's talking about."

The two men turned to see Gus and Bridget coming out of the doors.

"Mr. Elizalde, you haven't been cleared to leave-"

"I'm not leaving the hospital, I just couldn't stand that damn room anymore." Gus had bandages wrapped on and around his head, spots of blood had made themselves visible through the white material, "I asked her why she hated hospitals and she said the energies trapped in here are bad, negative."

_"The energy there, I can't take it. I can't go in a hospital without having a bad panic attack."_

_"What do you mean bad energy?"_

_"Scientists don't have a reliable way to detect this kind of thing yet and I'm not sure how to explain it." She thought for a moment, "Since I was little I have been able to sense spirits and energies around me. The energy at hospitals are so strong that it feels like..."_

_She thought for a moment._

_"It almost feels like when you haven't eaten and you get very lightheaded and weak, I start sweating and I feel like I can't stand up. Then there is a prickly feeling, like when your arm or leg has fallen asleep only its all over. That turns into a panic attack which only makes everything worse. Its so much energy trapped in hospitals, that's why it makes me freak out so bad."_

That made sense, at least to them it did. The doctor seemed more confused than concerned.

"Well, Miss. Swan was trembling, not letting anyone touch her. Her heartbeat is irregular, she has sensitivity to light and noise. We stitched her up and she seemed to calm down for a bit. Both of them are going to suffer from fatigue and drowsiness. They both need to rest, its safe for them to get some sleep now. The best treatment for a concussion is rest, physically and mentally."

That was when one of the nurses came running out of the doors that led to the ER, "Your patient Winter D. Swan is gone, we can't find her anywhere!"

Bridget shook her head when the doctor ran off, "She's probably at home. Whenever she is taken to a hospital she sneaks out when no one is looking."

Quinlan closed his eyes and nodded, trusting the blonde.

...

When they entered the apartment, the first thing they saw was Winter sitting on the floor against the wall. She had her black jeans on but her shirt and bra were on the floor beside her. On her upper body was the hospital gown. Her dirty feet were bare, the shoes were no where to be seen.

"Winter! Y-" Bridget was interrupted by Quinlan holding up a hand that silently told her to be quiet, stop talking.

The dark haired woman looked up at Quinlan with tears in her eyes, "Please, don't be mad at me."

Quinlan picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled the pants off of her so she could relax more. When he moved to untie the side of the hospital gown to take it off so she was in nothing but her white panties he spoke in a quiet voice, "You could have waited, I would have helped you out."

"Its not that far from here, I was okay for the most part. I tried getting into someone else's apartment thinking it was this one but other than that I'm okay."

"Lay back, you need to rest."

"But the master-"

"Don't worry about him, you're injured."

"I heal fast, though."

"You can't go out hunting for the master in undergarments and bandages."

"But-"

"Do I need to tie you to this bed?"

She didn't respond and laid back so her bandaged head was on the soft pillow. As soon as she relaxed her body she was asleep.

Quinlan could sense her heartbeat, noting that it was a bit fast. He went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and soaked it with warm water. Once he was back in the room with Winter he gently washed the dirt off of her feet, careful not to wake her up.

He climbed up next to her, covering her with one of the blankets on the bed and watched her.

Quinlan thought back to the very first time they met...

...

_'Damn it all, these things jumping from roof to roof. I can't keep up with them!' He had thought to himself._

_A panicked gasp caught his attention on the next building. Once he jumped on, he saw a woman kicking the strigoi in the chest. It fell back, its long tongue shooting out to grab her. She fell to the floor of the apartment roof and Quinlan shot the creature before it could try and drink the human._

_He held the gun down and looked over the pale woman. She was still, unmoving. Wearing a long black skirt, black shirt, black boots, she looked to be a dark angel. _

_The wind blew her black hair out of her face and she looked up at him. That was when he spoke, "Did he injure you?"_

_"N-no... I'm fine. Just caught me off guard." She looked into his red eyes, "Thank you."_

_He nodded, reaching down to help her up. Her blue eyes never looked away from his._

_"Does my hero have a name?"_

_He looked into her entrancing eyes, silent for a moment then he spoke without thinking, "Quintus Sertorius."_

_"Quintus?"_

_"Most just call me Quinlan."_

_"Okay, Quinlan. Thank you." She smiled and he almost went weak in the knees. No one had made him feel like this, no one except for his wife._

_She looked away and started looking around as if searching for something. Quinlan looked down and saw a book on the ground, "Is this what you are searching for?"  
><em>

_"Yes, it is."_

_He looked at the cover and read the title, "Ancient Roman Mythology and Culture?"_

_She blushed, "Yes, there is a section on the goddesses. That was what I was reading before I was so rudely interrupted by that thing."_

_Quinlan smirked a bit under his hood, "Do you have a favorite, by any chance?"_

_"Diana, goddess of the moon and the hunt."_

_"And birthing. She is one of the three maiden goddesses who never married. She was often prayed to by women who wanted children."_

_She nodded, still looking into his eyes, "You are into mythology?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"Mythology and chasing vampires on rooftops?"_

_He chuckled, "I should return to my team."  
><em>

_"Thank you, again."_

_Then he was gone._

_About a week later, he tracked down two strigoi and didn't realize where he was until he heard a familiar voice._

_"You again?"_

_He turned around and saw the same woman, another book in her hands. This one was on Greek mythology._

_"You, again." He said, "You should go inside where it is safe."_

_"I needed fresh air. Didn't think I'd see you again. I'm glad I did, though."  
><em>

_"You're glad to see me? A stranger on a rooftop? Do you know how dangerous I might be?"_

_"Who said I wasn't dangerous, as well?"_

_"Touché."_

**...**

He had no idea how involved he would become with her. But he was glad he did. She showed him how to love again.

With her he didn't feel alone. He didn't feel like an outcast that others looked down upon. With her he felt loved and accepted.

Neither did he know what she was, who she was.

Watching her now, he swore to protect her. She was his Diana.


End file.
